Rosalie's Baby
by Excella Gionne
Summary: Bella discovers new hope for Rosalie to get what she's always dreamed of. Rosalie goes to cloud 9 and slips into a new personality you would not recognize as her own, as she endures baby bliss. How long will it last? What's to be of the baby?
1. The Discovery

_**Rosalie's Baby**_

_**The Story of Hope and the impossible becoming the Extraordinary**_

_**This is the story about my sister in law Rosalie, and how she got everything she wanted except for one thing…a child. She always wanted a child more than anything in this world. She wanted a family and a loving husband more than she wanted the material things. But when she became a vampire her chances of becoming a mother went to 0. She has a husband, my brother in law, Emmett, but that's only half of what she wanted. This is the story about how all of her dreams came true. **_

_*******_

_**When my daughter Renesmee was born, Rosalie went ballistic. I mean sure, she loved the idea of being an aunt, but that wasn't enough. She was already jealous of me because I had married the only man who had ever rejected her, I get a husband, baby and be a vampire all at once. **_

_**Rosalie started doing research. She begged my father in law Carlisle to talk to all of his medical colleagues about anything that could work. She would spend days at a time on the internet trying to find out what she could do to help get pregnant in her situation. **_

_**Then I found it. **_

_**I was thumbing through one of my magazines while the first shaky out of tune notes of 'Ode to Joy' wafted from the piano. Edward was teaching Renesmee the piano. One particular ad caught my eye"**_

IT'S NOT UNCOMMON FOR WOMEN TO BE UNABLE TO CARRY CHILDREN. BUT WHAT ABOUT THE WOMEN BORN WITHOUT UTERUSES? POSSIBLE TO HAVE CHILDREN? NOW IT IS.

Dr. Richard Logan, a celebrated and well known gynecologist has invented the chance for women born without uteruses to carry without problem. The uterus is designed to be exactly like the human organ so there are no problems with comfort or size. The artificial uterus.

This is absolutely tested approved and is now becoming new hope for women who thought they never could have it.

"_**Carlisle!" I called racing up the stairs much faster than human speed. I was a vampire after all. "Carlisle?" I knocked on the door of his study. **_

"_**Yes Bella, come in." Came the response from the other side of the door. **_

"_**Carlisle, you know how Rosalie has been trying to find a way to have a baby?" **_

"_**Yes. I'm not sure there's going to be a way though…" Carlisle's remorse shone on his perfect facial features. **_

"_**I don't know about that," I said handing him the magazine open to the ad. "Do you know this doctor Carlisle?" **_

_**He took the magazine and studied the ad. "Oh yes, Dr. Logan. I have met him. Brilliant man. So this is an artificial uterus yes? I can't believe I never thought of it myself. I will definitely look at this. Good eye Bella!" He smiled at me. I felt proud of myself. **_

_**When I exited the study, I noticed the piano lesson was over, so I rushed down the stairs quickly and saw Rosalie on the couch with Renesmee next to her. **_

"_**Hey Rose." I said smiling and joining them on the couch. **_

"_**Why are you so happy." Her voice was a monotone, obviously the result of discouragement. **_

"_**Because. You're gonna have a baby." **_

"_**Bella, I have looked, and I have looked. There isn't anything I haven't done that could possibly help me have a baby in my condition. I have had Alice try repeatedly to see the future and what it might bring in the way of breakthroughs but nothing works. I didn't have a baby when I was human, I am not having a baby now and I probably won't ever have a baby in my entire existence!!! Have you ever thought about the fact that maybe I wasn't meant to be a mother? That all my life, my dream will continue teasing me and teasing me, bringing me so close I think I am going to get it, but then at the last second just slipping it beyond my reach? You know, like about how I was supposed to get married but then Carlisle came along and turned me into a vampire, with no hope of being a mother." She clenched and unclenched her jaw. **_

"_**OK Rose first off, Carlisle bit you to save you. You would've died if he hadn't." I clarified. **_

"_**Better than living for an eternity childless." Her honey eyes stared out the large glass window/wall on the far side of the living room. **_

"_**Not anymore. You can thank my love for fashion magazines. I think I solved your problem." I looked at her beaming. **_

_**Her head swung around. "You found something?" Her eyes searched mine frantically. **_

"_**Yes. And I've already gone up to Carlisle's study to show him. It's called an artificial uterus. It's designed for human women born without them or in your case, vampire women who want to have babies. It's exactly like the real thing, and in your case, since you already have them they could just use your eggs." **_

_**Her topaz eyes widened. "You mean…there might be a way?" **_

"_**There is a way." I was liking this new optimistic me. "Carlisle even knows the doctor who invented it. He could just talk to him about it, and even perform the surgery himself." I smiled smugly. I just solved one person's life problems over the course of 15 minutes. Go me. **_

"_**I'll go talk to him right now." Rosalie said as she got up from the couch hurriedly but then stopped. She turned around. "Bella," She leaned over and gave me the realest, most sincere hug I have ever gotten from someone shallower than a kiddie pool. "Thank you. You know, for showing an interest, and helping me. I think this might be the solution, and I want you to know that I am all the more grateful that you helped me in spite of my attitude towards you." Her smile was a big cove of pearls surrounded by full red lips. She turned around and raced out of the room faster than I had seen any vampire run. **_

_*******_

"_**Bella, Rosalie told me what you did for her today. You don't know the importance of what you did. That had to have been the most caring and thoughtful thing I have ever seen someone do for someone else. I'm actually just shocked that you did it for Rosalie." He flashed my favorite crooked smile. **_

"_**Well you know, it seems I am the Wizard of Oz of this family." I smiled back. "Let's see, Renesmee wants a pony, you want a soul and I want world peace. If you need me I'll be in my bottle." We shared a laugh. **_

"_**I thought you said I had a soul." He teased. **_

"_**You do, I just wanted to see if you had caught that." **_

"_**You really made Rosalie happy you know. I don't think she's ever going to give us her attitude again! Have I mentioned how much I love you lately?" He smiled and kissed me tenderly on the lips. **_


	2. Rose's New Mood

_**Rosalie's Baby**_

_**The Story of Hope and the impossible becoming the Extraordinary**_

"_**Hey! It's my favorite sister in law!" Emmett gave me a huge bear hug when Edward, Nessie and I walked into the always familiar Cullen house. **_

"_**Emmett be careful!" I scolded passing Renesmee to Edward before Emmett could finish his hug. **_

"_**Sorry. I should really work on that shouldn't I? You know, the whole being a dad thing?" His smile wide. "Carlisle has a meeting with Dr .Logan today. He seems very optimistic about it, which has put Rose in a good mood." **_

_**Then Rosalie appeared from the kitchen. "Speak of the devil." Edward murmured. I elbowed him in the ribs and he glared at me for my narrowly missing our child. **_

"_**Hey guys. Hi Essie!" Rosalie took Renesmee from Edward's arms, using the name she used for my daughter. I so much preferred it to the loch ness monster's nick name. **_

"_**Auntie Rosa!" Renesmee hooked her arms around Rose's neck. Then she placed a tiny hand on Rosalie's cheek so that she could communicate using her special talent. **_

_**Rose carried Renesmee up the staircase leaving Edward, Emmett and I alone once again. **_

"_**Where's Jasper and Alice?" I asked looking around for my pixie-like sister, and her accessory-extraordinaire, my shy brother. **_

"_**Oh they left last night to go hunting. They said they wanted to try up in Canada though, so they will probably be back by tomorrow." Emmett answered. **_

"_**Oh. Ok then." Edward said entwining his arm around my waist in my favorite way. **_

_**I sighed as I thought of how devastated Alice secretly was that Jasper still had not asked her to marry her. After all these years! **_

_**Maybe that would be her next project. **_

_*******_

_**Carlisle returned home that evening and called Rosalie and I into the kitchen to talk. **_

"_**Well Rosalie, I've talked to Dr. Logan, and the procedure seems simple enough, so I think we may have something to go by now." His caramel eyes were glistening, looking between Rosalie and I. **_

"_**You mean!" Rosalie twitched in her seat with excitement. **_

"_**Yes Rosalie. You're going to have a baby." Carlisle smiled happily. **_

"_**OH MY GOD!" Rosalie shrieked, and jumped up from her seat to give me a human-bone crushing hug. "BELLA! YOU DID THIS! BELLA! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!" She kept squealing and squeezing. I was getting nauseous, but excited myself nonetheless. **_

_**Emmett, Edward and Esme with Nessie in tow came rushing into the kitchen. **_

"_**We heard squealing, is everything ok?" My mother in law asked, sweeping a section of her chocolate hair back behind her shoulder. **_

"_**OK? EVERYTHING'S BETTER THAN OK! I AM GOING TO HAVE A BABY AND THIS SISTER OF MINE IS RESPONSIBLE!" Squealing and Squeezing. Me about to puke. **_

_**The guys couldn't help but snicker at Rosalie's choice of words. Esme held Renesmee up so she could slap the back of Emmett's head for her and everyone laughed. **_

_**Emmett crossed over to give Rose a big hug, and sweet kiss. "This is freakin awesome!" He grinned. I cleared my throat loudly to signal Emmett to watch his language with my daughter present. **_

"_**Whoops. Sorry Bells." Emmett used Jake's old nick name for me. I hadn't seen Jake in a while. Being Alpha is a big job. **_

_*******_

_**A few hours later, Alice flew through the door with Jasper in tow. **_

"_**We're home!" The spiky haired vampire announced through the house. Everyone arrived the door to greet them. **_

"_**Rose, I dragged Jazzy back the second I saw you were going to have a baby!" Her eyes glinted. **_

"_**Well, you can thank my new best friend Bella here." Rose said putting her arm around my shoulder. I shuddered to myself at the unfamiliarity even though it made me feel accepted. Finally Rose!**_

"_**Best friend? Are we sharing now? Oh well, no matter. The big topic of the day is my new niece or nephew." **_

"_**Don't get greedy now Alice, you already have one." Jasper joked. We all laughed, even Rosalie, who might not have if she weren't in her new light mood. **_

"_**So Carlisle. You've thought everything out?" Alice began the interrogation. **_

"_**Yes Alice." Carlisle answered wearily in a comical sort of way. **_

"_**You know how you are going to do it? When? Where?" She smiled. **_

"_**Yes Alice." Carlisle repeated the previous answer. **_

"_**Excellent. So. When, Where, and How?" She chirped. **_

"_**When? Well, I'd say anywhere in the next week, just as soon as I get everything together. Where, well, seeing as I have everything here, there would be no reason not to. And as for how, well what we are dealing with is what one might call and artificial uterus. It was made specially for human women who were born without uteruses, allowing them to have a baby. I have done my share of talking to Dr. Logan, the OB-GYN who invented it, and from what I've learned, it shouldn't be as different working for a vampire, so long as we fashion it well enough that the acid doesn't burn it away. Basically, it's a minimally invasive surgery to implant the device, which works the same way that a human one does, and then Rose just has to decide which way to have the baby." Wasn't it awesome having a doctor in the family?**_

_**Emmett snickered at Carlisle's last remark. "I think we all know which way Emmett is favoring." Alice joked. We all laughed again. **_


	3. Baby Bliss

_**Rosalie's Baby**_

_**The Story of Hope and the impossible becoming the Extraordinary**_

_**After about 3 days, Carlisle was ready to perform the surgery. **_

"_**Rosalie, I am about ready at this point, if you are." He said on the third day, after descending from the Cullen staircase. **_

"_**Really?" She jumped up from her seat on the armchair excitedly. **_

"_**Yes. But, I am going to have to make some alterations to your stomach to make sure you can accommodate the baby. Which shouldn't be too hard, if you don't mind telling your friends you've had plastic surgery." He joked. **_

"_**If it means I'm getting a baby I will do anything." Rosalie said surely. **_

"_**Ok. How would you like the erm…ahem deposit?" He asked awkwardly. **_

"_**You can just inject it along with the eggs. I want to make sure I get this right." At this remark Emmett erupted from his seat. I couldn't help but laugh. Edward smirked. **_

"_**Rose are you serious!" His eyes, believe it or not, were disbelieving. **_

_**She turned around and gave him a death glare. "This isn't a game Emmett. You had better phase into a more mature attitude before the baby arrives." Whoa. Major flashback to old Rosalie. She held her hand out behind her. **_

"_**Alright give me a second." Emmett trudged out of the room like a child who has just lost the fight of staying up late. He returned and handed a little bottle like the ones they used to give me for urine samples at the doctor's office to Rosalie. She then gave it to Carlisle, who took it very reluctantly. **_

"_**O-Operating table's all r-ready he said examining the vial between a thumb and forefinger. **_

"_**Ok." Rosalie took a deep breath. "Wish me luck." Alice gave her a huge hug, and I felt like I was obliged to as well. "Thanks again Bella." She whispered in my ear when we hugged. **_

"_**No problem." I said faintly back. **_

_**She disappeared up the staircase.**_

_*******_

_**Emmett jumped up at the first sign of Carlisle's slicked back blonde hair emerging from the blind spot of the stairs. **_

"_**Rose." Was all Emmett said. Carlisle nodded happily. **_

"_**She is resting. She will endure morning sickness, but of the vampire kind. She'll be throwing up acid." Carlisle stated. "Which won't be a worry, since it won't have any damage on her. Other than that, I do believe she'll be ok." **_

_**Emmett embraced Carlisle. "You rock." He said. **_

"_**Thank you." **_

"_**So when can we go see her?" I asked, sudden concern for my least favorite sister in law. **_

"_**She should be fine right now. Why don't you go up and see her, I'm sure Emmett has quite a few things he wants to speak with Edward about." Carlisle answered. **_

"_**Excellent!" Alice said, her eyes hungry for yet another baby to spoil. We both raced up the stairs, and into Carlisle's study, which had been set up in the same basic way as it had been when he had to perform an emergency delivery of Renesmee. It was the last room I was in as a human. **_

_**Alice meekly cracked open the door. "Rose?" **_

"_**Yes. You can come in." She said. We opened the door all the way to see her propped up in a small hospital bed with a blanket covering the operation wound. **_

"_**Hi Bella, hey Alice." She smiled. We walked over to her. **_

"_**How do you feel?" I asked. **_

"_**Pregnant." She smiled. **_

"_**Carlisle said you'll be getting morning sickness, but the only thing that's going to come up is acid." Alice stroked Rosalie's breathtakingly blonde locks. **_

"_**Ok. I suppose he or she will have the same appetite as Renesmee?" Rosalie mused. **_

"_**Probably." I agreed. **_

"_**The sucky part is that I won't get to know whether I have another niece or a brand new nephew because the sonogram can't see through your stomach!" Alice whined. She slumped into a chair placed conveniently next to the bed. **_

"_**Well, all I care about is that I'm going to be a mommy." Rosalie stared off into space. **_

"_**Bella," Rosalie motioned for me to come closer. She took my hand. "What's it like being a mom?" **_

"_**Well," I began. "It's like nothing you're prepared for. You suddenly have this overwhelming gush of feelings for this tiny little thing you've never met before. You know it's your job to love and protect it, and you accept that, and carry it out happily. To tell you the truth it's the best feeling in the world." I smiled. "Actually, you know how I felt when Edward didn't want Renesmee. I felt crushed. I felt like he didn't have any time for this amazing thing, and that he would just throw it away, just like that. I was astonished, because I couldn't believe he would ever not want her. She's perfect, and I don't have any doubts that you're going to be a fantastic mother. You've always had a maternal instinct about you." Okay maybe that last statement was a bit of a stretched truth, but hey, if it meant keeping Rosalie in this mood, then I was all for it. **_

"_**Oh Bella." If vampire could cry, Rosalie would be tearing up right now. "That's so beautiful. I can't wait to be a mother. And I still can never tell you how much this means to me that you actually were considerate enough to bring this up. I haven't exactly been the best sister, but I know I will have to work on that." She smiled sincerely. Then she gave me a warm hug. **_

"_**Oh you guys!" Alice chirped, and joined in on the hug. **_

"_**EWWWW! OH MY GOD ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Emmett wailed from downstairs. Edward had just been explaining to him the truth about babies. **_

_**HEY YOU GUYS! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR CONTINUING TO READ THIS!! DON'T WORRY THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER, I'VE STILL GOT A WAYS TO GO. I AM JUST GLAD YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING IT. I REALLY FELT BAD THAT ROSALIE NEVER GOT HER BABY, SO I THOUGHT IT THROUGH REALLY CAREFULLY TO FIND THE MOST REALISTIC ANSWER SO I COULD MAKE THIS FANFIC. I HOPE YOU GUYS KEEP READING! THANKS AGAIN, YOU GUYS ROCK!!!**_

_**~ DON'T FORGET TO R&R! ~**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mrs. Cullen The Vampire!**_


	4. Rose and Jake

_**Rosalie's Baby**_

_**The Story of Hope and the impossible becoming the Extraordinary**_

"_**Here you go Rose." I said handing her the small cup of blood, basically, it was about 2 months into the pregnancy, and she was in the same place I was with Nessa. Only about 2 months to go. We still didn't know whether it was a boy or a girl, because the sac surrounding the baby was hard as a rock. **_

"_**Thanks Bella." Rosalie took a huge gulp. **_

"_**So, have you thought of any names?" Alice asked, fluffing Rose's pillow. **_

"_**Yes. If it's a Girl, Violet. If it's a boy, Jack. Do you like those names? They are somewhat old fashioned, but still, I think they are great names for a baby." She answered. **_

"_**I like it." I replied. **_

"_**Same." Alice agreed. **_

_**There was a knock at the door. **_

"_**Oh, I'll get it!" Alice called jumping up from her seat next to Rose on the couch and dancing to the door. When she opened it, her face brightened and she flung herself at whoever it was standing at the door. Poor soul. **_

"_**Alice! Please try not to molest all of our visitors!" I said grabbing the knob to pull it wider. "Jake!" There he was, my Jake, taller than ever actually, standing in the middle of the doorway. Well, middle-top sort of…**_

"_**Hey Bells!" Jake grabbed me into a monstrous bear hug. "How's it going?" **_

"_**Good. Jake, where've you been?" I asked. **_

"_**Oh, there's a new pack of coyotes roaming the mountains. Have absolutely no freakin idea how that happened. That aside, I have been super busy. This Alpha thing is much harder than it looks." He smiled a toothy grin. **_

"_**Well it's good that you're here! I'll go get Nessa." I led him inside, then called Edward down. He emerged from the top of the staircase, Renesmee in tow.**_

"_**Jacob. When did you get in?" Edward winced. **_

"_**Edward." I warned grabbing Renesmee and handing her to Jacob, who immediately touched her tiny hand to his cheek. **_

"_**Well… at least Nessie is happy with him here." He mumbled. **_

"_**Nessa!" I said irritated. My child is not the loch ness monster!**_

"_**Whoa, Blondie sick or something?" Jake asked walking into the living room and seeing Rose with a blanket pulled over her. **_

"_**Jacob!" Rose smiled. I think that was the first time she hadn't referred to him as 'dog'. **_

_**Jake was taken aback. "Whoa. Definitely. Somebody get the doctor dude over here?" **_

"_**Jake! So happy to see you stopped by!" Rose shifted in her corner seat on the couch, leaning on the armrest. "I love what you've done with your hair! Oh, I just love it when you let it grow out like that!" **_

"_**Okay seriously, Bells, she just gave me a compliment! I think we're losing her!" I smacked his arm. **_

"_**Did you hear the good news? I'm going to be a mommy!" Rose continued. **_

"_**Bloodsu- I mean Edward, she's hallucinating! Someone get a doctor!" Jake had mock fear in his eyes. **_

"_**No silly!" Rose laughed. "I really am having a baby, and Bella made it happen!" **_

"_**Is that possible?" Jake looked at me. **_

"_**Yeah. Something about an artificial uterus." I answered. **_

"_**No. The whole chick on chick thing!" Jake smirked. **_

"_**Oh, you are a disgusting mongrel." Edward said prying Nessa from Jacob's arms and running her upstairs. **_

"_**What?" Jake said laughing. Rosalie joined him. "Whatever. He Barbie, I bet you won't be in such high spirits after a blonde joke!" Jake looked at Rose. **_

"_**Hit me." She said leaning in. **_

"_**OK, so a blonde goes to an electronic appliances store, and goes up to a salesman. 'I'd like to buy that T.V.' she says. 'Oh miss, I'm sorry, but we don't serve blondes here.' The man said. The blonde outraged goes home and dies her hair brunette. She goes back and says. 'Hi, I'm a brunette, and I would like to buy that T.V.' 'Miss, I'm sorry but I can't sell it to you, you're blonde.' So she goes home, and dies her hair red, and goes back to the store. 'Sir, I am a redhead and I would like to buy that T.V.' again the man says 'I can't you're a blonde'. So she tries one more time except this time she shaves her head. Again the man insists that he can't sell it to her because she is a blonde. 'I die my hair brunette, red, and even shave it off! How can you tell I'm a blonde!' She asks. The man answers 'Because, that's not a T.V that's a microwave.'" **_

_**Jake starts laughing on the last line, and to his surprise so does Rose. **_

"_**Oh Jacob, you are so funny! I should keep you around when I'm having a bad day." She chuckled. **_

"_**OK What is this!" Jake says jumping up from his seat. **_

"_**What's what?" Rose asks, still smiling. **_

"_**You used to hate me! You used to call me dog or pup but never my name! I didn't even know you knew my name up until now! Then suddenly you complimenting me, and laughing and joking with me as if we're old friends! What gives?!" His russet skin turned almost red. **_

"_**Well in my defense," Rose still smiling, "You were the one who suggested the joke." **_

"_**T-That's completely beyond the point! I'm leaving! Bells, tell Nessie I'll swing by later when Malibu Stacy is no longer present!" **_

"_**IT'S NESSA!!" I screamed. **_

"_**Bye Bells." Jake headed for the door. **_

"_**By the way Jakey, I live here, so I will always be here." Rose called. Jake stopped dead in his tracks.**_

"_**What did she just call me?" He asked, rage in his eyes. **_

"_**Jakey. Don't you think it's cute…Jakey?" Rose was completely sincere. I could not hear a hint of sarcasm, nor could Jasper sense any. This was painful to watch. **_

"_**Ok, listen here Regina George, if you ever call me that again, I will have to rip you in half, preggers or not! If it weren't for Nessie, I wouldn't even step 10 miles near this hell hole! God Damn it stinks in here!" Jake cried. **_

"_**IT'S NESSA! NESSA! NESSA! HER NAME IS RENESMEE AND WE CALL HER NESSA! NOT NESSIE! NESSA! MY CHILD IS NOT THE LOCH NESS MONSTER! I MEAN HOLY SHIT I'VE ONLY SAID THIS 89 TIMES! IT'S **__**NESSA!"**__** I shouted. **_

_**The room was silent. Edward was next to me instantly. Esme probably had NESSA. **_

"_**Is there a problem mongrel?" Edward asked. I winced. They were doing so well with their pact. **_

"_**Actually I was just leaving. Commence the happiness at the sound of me leaving." He answered. He thrusted the door open and disappeared through it. **_

_**5 seconds later Emmett thundered down the stairs. "I HEARD SHOUTING! WAS IT BORN YET!?" **_

_*******_

_**HEY GUYS, THANKS EVERYONE FOR PUTTING UP MY CRAP AND ACTUALLY WAITING FOR ME TO PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTE.R BELIEVE ME, IF IT WEREN'T FOR MY SCHEDULE (WHICH PERSONALLY I THINK I AM GOING TO NEED A TIME-TURNER TO GET THROUGH) I WOULD POP OUT A CHAPTER AN HOUR! LOL. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE, I HOPE IT'S WORTH THE WAIT…IDK LOL. I ALWAYS TRY TO GIVE EMMETT HIS LITTLE LINES AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER. SO YEAH, I'M GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE IT, I HAVE BEEN HOPING TO GET THIS STORY DOWN, AND HERE I AM. THANKS AGAIN YOU GUYS, I AM ALSO WORKING ON NEW STUFF TOO. **_

_**PLEASE R&R!!!!**_

_**LOVE, **_

_**Mrs. Cullen the Vampire**_


	5. No real words to describe this

**Rosalie's Baby**

_The story of the impossible becoming the extraordinary_

_**I trudged down the stairs at about 3 am. I heard the t.v. blaring from the living room so I headed towards it. Emmett was sitting on the couch. **_

_**"Hey little sis!" He said patting the spot next to him on the couch. **_

_**"Hey. What are you watching?" I asked. **_

_**"Oh, well I thought I should get ready for the baby coming next week, so I was just watching 'Rosemary's Baby'." He started cracking up. **_

_**I glared at him. "Jackass." **_

_**"Calm down, you're starting to sound like Rose!" He smiled. **_

_**Rose. I hadn't checked on her yet. "Be right back." You say rushing up the stairs. **_

_**I kicked open the door of Carlisle's study and gasped. "Rosalie!" **_

_**She was sprawled across the floor next to her 'hospital bed'. Her platinum blonde hair disheveled. "What the hell happened!" I dashed over. **_

_**"Well..." She began, dazed. "I wanted to get some more blood because I ran out, but I didn't want ot bother anybody, so I just decided to get up and fetch it myself. But I tripped on this stupid**_

_** hospital gown and fell flat on my face." I helped her back onto the bed. **_

_**"Rose, you could've called me or Alice." I said taking her cup from the floor. **_

_**"But, you weren't here. Besides, I didn't want to bother anyone." She said from the bed. I took the cup over to Carlisle's desk to refill it. **_

_**"You know you can bother us. You can bother the hell out of us, just try not to do too much by yourself, because you know you can hurt the baby. But **__**everyone's here Rose.**__** " I handed her the**_

_** refilled cup. **_

_**"No. Edward was the only one here." She took a sip. **_

_**"Rose, we're all here, Emmett was actually in the living room right now, and Edward and I are on the next floor!" **_

_**"But...I didn't hear anyone else." She scrunched up her face. **_

_**"The pregnancy's messing up your senses. Carlisle said that would happen." I readjusted her blanket. **_

_**"Well, that's okay because in a week's time I will be holding my darling little baby, and it's all because of you Bella." She smiled sincerely. Truth be told, I was really getting used to the nice Rosalie.**_

_** A little awkward, but nonetheless pretty cool. **_

_**"I wonder what it will be. You know, boy or girl." I said. **_

_**"Oh, I couldn't care less, all I want is for it to be happy and healthy. Which, by the way, I still don't know how Carlisle is going to deliver it." She handed me her cup. **_

_**"C section." I stole a sip with the last few drops of blood. "That's how Renesmee was born." **_

_**"Right, I completely forgot Nessie was born that way." She looked at me. **_

_**"Rose, I swear to God if you weren't pregnant..." I fumed. **_

_**"Oh, sorry. Nessa." She corrected herself. I had had quite enough of the nickname meaning the fact that my child was the loch ness monster. **_

_**"Which reminds me, Alice should've known you were going to fall. Why did I get here before her?" I asked. **_

_**"Why isn't she here now?" Rose answered with another question. "Go see her, I'll be fine. Just gimme a full cup." **_

_**"OK." I refilled her cup then went into the hallway. Seriously though, why hadn't Alice seen that Rosalie was going to fall? Was Alice ok? I picked up my pace and finally made it to her room door.**_

_**"Alice?" I knocked. "Are you in there?" **_

_**"Um Bella! Wait! Don't come in!" I heard her call from the inside. I also heard a bunch of shuffling and someone tripping over a chair. **_

_**"Alice! Are you OK in there?" I asked. **_

_**"Yeah Bella! Just a second!" More shuffling. Finally she opened the door. **_

_**"Sorry Bella." She said. I looked her up and down. Her shirt was inside out, her hair was disheveled, and her lipstick was smeared all over her face. **_

_**"Ummm Alice?" I kept looking at her. She finally glanced at her vanity mirror. **_

_**"Oh!" She ruffled her hair a little and wiped her mouth. "Like I said, sorry. Come on in." She let me through the door and pointed to a bean bag chair next to the bed. I never liked bean bag chairs,**_

_** they were too squishy. But I sat down anyway. Awkwardly nonetheless.**_

_**"What did you need?" She hopped on the bed. **_

_**"Well, I wanted to ask you about Rosalie." I began. **_

_**"What happened?" **_

_**"Well, she fell." **_

_**"Oh my God! Is she OK?" Alice freaked. **_

_**"No, no, she's fine, it's just, I wanted to know why you didn't see her falling. You know, I got there and she was sprawled all over the floor, and i wanted to know why you didn't see that**_

_** happening." **_

_**"Oh..." Alice smirked a little but looked extremely embarassed. "Well, I was a little busy... with Jasper..." I swear if she had blood, she would be blushing worse than me.**_

_**"OK, thanks Alice." I put my hands up trying to block the thoughts from my mind. Amazing, I can block Jane and Alec's torture but I can't block the image of my brother and sister in law...you**_

_** know what? I'm not gonna finish that sentence. **_

_*******_

_**"So Rose, are you ready for the big day?" Carlisle asked Rose the night before the baby was due. **_

_**"Yes. I am totally ready. I cannot wait." Rose grinned so wide it made my mouth hurt. She was also wincing a little. Poor thing, the labor pains were starting to hurt.  
**_

_**"Well good. I've got everything set up for tomorrow, now we'll just have to wait. What I'm just waiting for are the labor pains to intensi-" He was interrupted by Rose yelping. **_

_**"Son of a bi-" I covered her mouth. She attempted to bite it. I pulled it away. "Bella! Get off! Christ this hurts! I won't play anymore! I am in pain! I have been trying not to scream for the past hour but I can't do this! Carlisle! I want an anesthetic!" She screamed.**_

_**"R-Rose, I'm afraid I can't do that. You have no blood, it wouldn't go anywhere." Carlisle looked remorseful. After a couple of months of happy Rose, it sucked to have her back to her old self again.**_

_**"AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! I DON'T CARE! DO SOMETHING!!! THIS IS WORSE THAN TURNING INTO A VAMPIRE!!! I FEEL LIKE A COUGAR IS CLAWING AT MY STOMACH!" She screamed. Emmett rushed in. **_

_**"What's wrong! Did Rose fall?" Worry crossed his face. **_

_**"No, she did last week though." Alice said casually pouring a cup of blood. **_

_**"Huh?" Emmett looked confused. "No one told me about that!" Rose shrieked in the background. **_

_**"Well, we would've known sooner but Alice was busy." I said looking at Rose who let out another scream.**_

_**"Really? What were you doing, Jasper?" Emmett cracked up. **_

_**"Emmett, enough with the innuendos, I think your kid is being born sooner than expected." **_

**_"Oh come on. I'm surprised I didn't hear them. Alice may be tiny but she sure can-" _**

**_"EMMETT!!!!!" Rose screamed. _**

**_"Yes dearest?" He walked over. _**

**_"I swear!" I growled through barred teeth. _**

**_"OK, OK." Emmett's face fell. _**

**_"Alright everybody, I'm going to need you all out of here." Carlisle said herding everyone out of the study. "Wait, Alice, Bella, _**_**stay. I could use your help." He called us over. **_

_**"OK." Carlisle pulled up Rosalie's hospital gown. Her belly was all dark purple and swollen, like mine was. He pulled out his scalpel and made an incision in the underpart of her belly. Clear jelly like liquid poured out. Rose screamed. **_

_**"STOP IT! STOP!!!!! IT HURTS! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Rose cried. Carlisle said nothing. He kept concentrating. Little by little, he made the incisions. **_

_**"Now Rose," Carlisle finally said in a calm voice. "We're almost done, I can actually see it from where I'm standing. Alice, Bella, try to calm her down please." **_

_**Rose had started to sit up. Alice pulled down her shoulders, and I grabbed both her hands. **_

_**"Almost done." Carlisle said reaching his rubber gloved hands into the incisions. **_

_**"Rose stop, stay still, you might hurt the baby!" I pleaded. **_

_**"No! The baby is safe! Carlisle wants to hurt it! LEAVE MY BABY ALONE CARLISLE!" Rose screamed. **_

_**"Alice, this is the one time I will give you permission to slap her." Carlisle said dully focusing on the task at hand. **_

_**"ROSE SHUT UP!" Alice slapped her. I couldn't believe my eyes. "CARLISLE IS TRYING TO DELIVER YOUR BABY!!! STOP YOUR BULLSHIT!"**_

_**Rose was quiet.**_

_**"Maybe you two should go, I'll tell you when I need you." Carlisle said flustered. We exited the room. **_

_**We waited...and waited... until Carlisle came out. **_

_**"Rose, Bella, maybe you two should come in." Carlisle said looking at us uneasily. Alice and I jumped up from where we had been sitting on the floor in the hall. We raced in. **_

_**"Oh. My. God."**_

_*******_

_**HI GUYS!! I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED RECENTLY!!! THERE WAS A DEATH IN MY FAMILY AND THINGS HAVE BEEN HECTIC, BUT IM GOOD NOW. HOPE YOU ENJOY, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON!!! **_

_**~ Mrs. Cullen  
**_


	6. Lily And Bella Rosa

**_I stared in awe at Rose. _**

**_"Alice! Bella!" She smiled ._**

**_I stayed at the door. _**

**_"T-two?" I stuttered. "Two babies?" _**

**_"Yes. I was surprised too." Carlisle said from behind me. He looked tired, but happy too. _**

**_I walked over. "Rose. Two?" _**

**_"I know." She was looking at both of them with so much love. I don't even think I looked at Nessa like that. _**

**_"So, two girls, two boys?" Alice asked. _**

**_"Two girls." Rose kept looking at them. The one she was holding in her left arm, had a little tuft of white blonde hair. And the one in her_**

**_right arm had a black tuft of hair. But they both had deep gold eyes, framed by amazingly long eyelashes, that reminded me of _**

**_Edward's. They were so beautiful. _**

**_"Bella, would you like to hold Bella?" Rose handed me the dark haired girl. _**

**_"Bella?" I took the little baby girl in my arms and looked down at her. I could've sworn the little ring around her iris was the same_**

**_ shade of brown my eyes were. _**

**_"Uh huh. You're holding Bella Rosa, and Alice," She handed the blonde baby to Alice. "Is holding Lily." _**

**_"They are so beautiful Rose!" Alice's face stretched with her wide grin. _**

**_"Rose?" I heard Emmett thundering down the hallway. "Oh." He stopped. Alice and I turned, and saw his face. There aren't words to _**

**_describe it. I would've said a mixture of Love, Overwhelming, and Shock. He raced over to her and gave her a long kiss. Bella cooed_**

**_ and I looked down. She was giving me the sweetest smile I'd seen since Nessa's. As if she knew she was here because of me. _**

**_I heard Rose speaking to Emmett. _**

**_"Two girls, Lily, she's blonde, and Bella Rosa, she's got your hair." Then I heard Emmett ask Alice if he could hold his daughter. I turned_**

**_ to Emmett, and looked down at Bella. _**

**_"You see that? That's daddy. But you have to promise auntie Bella one thing." I looked at Emmett. "Don't ever repeat anything he_**

**_ says, okay?" Emmett gave me the dirtiest look ever. I laughed. _**

**_"Trade?" He asked, holding Lily out to me. _**

**_"Mmm, no thanks. I like mine." I smiled. _**

**_"Bella?" Rose called. I turned. _**

**_"Do you mind?" She held out her hands infront of her. _**

**_"Ofcourse." I handed Rosalie her baby. _**

**_"Oh sure, give her my daughter." Emmett mumbled. _**

**_"I'm sorry, but did you just give birth to twins?" I asked Emmett. He shook his head. "Have you ever given birth, period?" _**

**_"I haven't even had a period...period..." Emmett responded. _**

**_"Then you can wait." Alice said. We laughed.  
_**

**_~~3 DAYS LATER~~_**

**_So there we all were. All 11 of us. Me and Edward, sharing the love seat, with Nessa on his lap. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper were all_**

**_ on the couch. Rosalie, and Emmett were sitting on the floor, each with a baby in their arms. And I couldn't help but smile. I mean, who_**

**_ would've thought that Rose would have children! I mean, children! That was her one wish in life, and she never got it. Now that she_**

**_ did, she was just like a little ball of sunshine --- way out of character for Rose. _**

**_I mean, 2 years ago, none of us would have ever guessed that we would be here right now, three new additions to the Cullen Family!!!_**

**_ (four if you count me). 2 years ago, Edward was still pushing me away, insisting that he was too dangerous for. And Jake was still_**

**_ human! (to our knowledge). But now, Edward and I are married, with a daughter, and Rosalie got what she always wanted. Even_**

**_ Emmett got what he wanted. He wanted Rose to be happy, but he couldn't make her completely happy. Now that Rose finally got_**

**_ everything she wanted, her life was complete. I guess sometimes people do get everything they wanted, including the most_**

**_ unexpected people. _**

_**Looking around the room, I was more than happy that I could call each and every one of the people in this room family. I was even**_

_** still in shock with Rose's nice streak. She was acting like she and I had been best friends for years. It was unsettling, but to me a little**_

_** long overdue. So everything was perfect in my world. I got my dream guy, my beautiful daughter, my perfect family, and my sister in**_

_** law finally got the family she wanted and deserved. **_

_**So I guess she was wrong. Rosalie. When she said if we had happy endings we'd all be under gravestones. I mean, techinically we**_

_** were all dead, but we were all one big family --- together. And the last time I looked up, I didn't see any gravestones. So I guess we're**_

_** all safe for now. **_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**HI EVERYONE!!!**_

_**IM SORRY AGAIN FOR MAKING ALL OF YOU WAIT. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING THIS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY, AND NOT THINK IT WAS TOO CORNY HAHA. **_

_**LOVE YOU GUYS, AND KEEP CHECKING ON MY ACCOUNT TO SEE MY LATEST WORK (EVEN THOUGH LATEST MIGHT BE VERY FAR AWAY LOL) **_

_**THANK YOU AGAIN!!!!!!**_

_**MUCH LOVE, **_


End file.
